Feats
Here's a handful of racial feats for some vanilla races I wished had racial feats, and a racial feat for each of my homebrewed races. If you're looking for racial feats for Alternians, click here! Racial Feats Kitsune: Mischievous Shape Changer Dissatisfied with just your human form, you refine your shape changing abilities to further disguise your appearance. * You learn the Detect Magic spell and can cast it at will, without expending a spell slot. * You learn the Disguise Self spell and can cast it without any components once without expending a spell slot. You regain the ability to cast it in this way when you finish a Short or Long Rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Urtisa: Woodland Strength When fighting, you channel the strength of the forests your ancestors were born to protect. When you successfully hit an enemy with an attack roll, you may use a bonus action to disrupt their balance using your natural magics. The target of your magic must succeed on an acrobatics or athletic save against your attack roll or be shoved. Kitsune/Urtisa/Eladrin: Tree Stride Due to your fey ancestry, you find yourself closer to the latent natural magic within the woods. * You gain proficiency in the Nature skill. If you are already proficient, you instead gain expertise. * Once on your turn, you can use 10 ft. of Movement to step magically into one living tree within her reach and emerge from a second living tree within 60 ft. of the first tree, appearing in an unoccupied space within 5 ft. of the second tree. Both trees must be large or bigger. Warforged: Overclock In dire circumstances, you are able to push your mechanisms past their limits at the risk of internal damage. As a reaction, you may take an additional turn, during which you have no reaction. At the end of this additional turn, you gain one level of exhaustion. Tabaxi: Feline Senses You’ve finely tuned your already powerful natural senses. * Your Wisdom score is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * You have advantage on Perception checks based on sound or smell. * You can precisely detect changes in smells in your general vicinity. If a creature enters an area within a 15 feet radius of you, you can detect a change in the area’s scent, and the general direction of the offender, but not its precise location. Horncat: Arcane Horn Your horn possesses unique properties making it suitable for the of channeling magic. * Your Intelligence is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * When casting spells, you may use your use your horn in the place of a spell focus. Lagorian: Lunar Probe Using your psionic abilities, you can probe the auras of creatures within your sight. * Your Intelligence or Wisdom score is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * You may choose a single creature within 60 ft of your vision and learn its current hit point total, all its immunities, resistances, and vulnerabilities. You may use this ability once per Short rest. Lagorian: Mental Tides In order to bypass your communication barriers, you further develop your psionic abilities. * Your Charisma, Intelligence or Wisdom score is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * You can communicate telepathically with any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic utterances, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language. The target of your telepathy may choose to telepathically reply to your message. When communicating in this manner, you do not have your usual disadvantage to persuasion. * Once per Long Rest, you can cast the Suggestion spell without components. When you use this spell, you comminutate the suggestion using your telepathy. Your increased ability is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Minwyr: Maze Dweller’s Heritage Your mind and body both possess the strengths of your Minotaur ancestors. * Your memory is incredibly accurate when recalling directions. You can perfectly recall any path you have traveled. * At the start of your turn, you can gain advantage on all melee weapon Attack rolls you make during that turn. When you do so, Attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. Monster Mutt: Canine Loyalty You are intensely loyal by nature, devoted to defending your allies at all costs. * When you are within 5 feet an allied creature who is the target of an attack, as a reaction, you may choose to thrust yourself between the attacker and your ally, forcing the attacker to target you instead. * You have a +2 modifier on damage rolls against the last creature to have damaged one of your allies. Monster Mutt: Hound’s Nose * Your Wisdom score is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * As an action, you dedicate yourself to locating a creature or object which has a scent you are familiar with. As long as your target is within 1,000 feet of you, you can follow a trail leading you to your target. * To become familiar with a specific creature or object’s scent you must be in the presence of that creature or object for the duration of a Short rest. When tracking an object, other objects with similar scents within your smelling radius may provide you with conflicting trails. Morel: Wriggle Constantly moving, you are able to make good use of your small stature. When you are the target of an attack roll, you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on your attacker until the start of your next turn. Lumen Soldier: Shieldbearer Using the same principles behind manifesting your weapon, you instead manifest a shield of light with special properties. As an action, you may transform your Light Weapon into a Shield of Light. While your shield is active, you lose access to your natural weapon and gain a +2 AC bonus while holding your shield. Once per Short rest, you may animate your shield, momentarily defending an ally. When a creature within 10 ft is targeted by an attack, you give them the AC bonus provided by your Shield of Light until the start of your next turn. Lumen Aristocrat: Elementalist You learn to use the energies within your beacon to manipulate the world around you, now able to manipulate things more material than the mind. * Your Intelligence score is increased by 1 to a maximum of 20 * You learn one of the following cantrips: Control Flames, Shape Water, Gust, Mold Earth. Lumen Assistant: Bilocation Intent on increasing your personal utility, you find yourself doing your best to be in two places at once. Your Flexible feature is replaced by the Holo-Self feature. Holo-Self: Once per Short Rest, you may create a transparent duplicate of yourself 60 ft from your current location as an action. Your Holo-Self functions identically to the force created by the spell Unseen Servant, with the exception of being fully visible and using your Strength, Dexterity, and your Proficiencies. If given a weapon, your Holo-self may make a single weapon attack. Your Holo-Self does not use your proficiency modifier for the purpose of calculating damage. Your Holo-Self disappears when its hp is reduced to 0, after an hour, or if you dismiss it using a bonus action. Kobold/Goblin: Ankle-Biter Frustrated by your small stature and your hatred for the way other races towering above you, you learn how best to cut tall opponents down to size. When you make an attack against a creature which is at least one size category larger than you, add a +2 bonus to the damage roll.